


"Hope"

by kisekae_owo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Gen, Mint Eye, Past Abuse, Role Reversal, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekae_owo/pseuds/kisekae_owo
Summary: - Mystic Messenger Flipped!AU -"Even if we aren't together... we're connected to each other, that's why we're twins. You're me and I'm you, remember that..."----Date made: January 11, 2020Status: Ongoing (on hiatus)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 1 | The Love That Binds Us

"In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen." Saeyoung prays, "Lord, oh mighty Lord, if you're here somewhere, please listen to my prayers."

He pleads, "Please, protect Saeran... I see my biological father's face on TV, he's powerful, famous, and rich. But he had us without marrying our mother."

"Saeran and I aren't my father's sons. They say we can never be revealed. My father already married someone else and has another family..."

"People think he's a clean, good man."

"Mom's been blackmailing him to reveal the truth and has been getting money from him for fifteen years, so she's worse...

"We are the bane of our father's existence, and he wants to get rid of us... he's running for some election soon, and I noticed a lot of people trying to get us."

"The people who followed me around whenever I went out when I was little. If they catch us, I guess we won't be able to stay in this world..."

"I'm nervous but it's still manageable. If you could give us miracles... Please protect Saeran."

"He's weak and nice, and he can never say no to mom. He won't be able to run away if bad people come for him. And it's more dangerous because he doesn't know how to pray..."

"I have to get stronger... smarter... until then, please help him so that nothing bad happens."

"So that we can live happily together... so that he can do what he wants... so that he can be loved... please, give us a chance..." Saeyoung cries, and says, "I can be hurt, please just protect Saeran so that he's safe..."

**_Chapter 1 | The Love That Binds Us_ **

"Saeyoung, you're coming to church often these days." V approaches him.

"V... Do you remember the guy in the black suit who kept watching me from the behind at church?" Saeyoung asks.

"Yeah," V says, "I've never seen him before."

"He looks similar to the guy father sent before," Saeyoung worries, "Can you check it for me?"

"Are you serious?" But you're so careful... Do you think they know that you come to this church?"

"I'm not sure, but I can just feel it," Saeyoung says, "Please check it for me."

"Alright, I'll check and tell you, so don't come to the next mass."

"Thank you. I can't afford to ignore anything..." Saeyoung sighs, "But first, you remember the site I hacked into last time? The netherland server is down."

"Oh, you finished already." V says, surprised.

"Yeah. Tell them that." Saeyoung says.

"They should have transfered the money already if you finished. You're really improving every day..."

"If things keep going well like this, I'll be able to escape with Saeran soon. I just need a bit more..." Saeyoung hopefully says, "It'll be easy running from mom... but dad's the problem. He'll know soon that I come here... or he'll already know by now."

V stays silent, but Saeyoung reassures him, "Don't worry. It's all because of you that I'm hopeful even in this situation."

"Thank you for thinking so. I want you to be able to use your abilities to the fullest... But your father will always be an issue."

Saeyoung rants, "God... why does my father have to have so much? I wish he'd just leave us alone... If it weren't for my mom we could just live on without making a single noise...!"

"Saeyoung... I have a suggestion for you, and I think it's time to tell you about it." V says, calmly.

"Huh, a suggestion?"

"There is one way... to stay out of your father's eyes forever."

Saeyoung shouts, overjoyed, "Wait, really?!"

"Yes, there's someone I know. I want to recommend you as an agent for a secret intelligence agency." V explains, "If you start working for them, your identity will be erased from the world, and you'll get a new one. Then you'll even be able to go to college."

Saeyoung thinks for a moment, "A secret intellegence agency..." he suddenly says, "Yeah... I was born in secret, I guess only places like that will accept."

"But... you'll have to prepare yourself." V explains more, "You'll have to abandon your name and life as Saeyoung."

"Of course! My name, my life... I'm sick of it! I have much better memories as Luciel. I'd rather change my name to Luciel and live with that identity than live as Saeyoung running away all the time."

V says, "Yes, If you work for the agency I'm sure your life will be better than right now."

"I don't care whatever I do! So if I become an intelligence agent, my father can't track me?"

V says, "Yes. I checked multiple times. There are a lot of people in similar situations working for the agency."

"Then no need to say more. Tell them I'd love to work for them!"

"Then... once you abandon your life as Saeyoung, please consider me as your father. Rika and I will be the only ones who know your secret. We'll do everything we can to help you become independent." V explains once more.

"You're already more than a father to me. You've changed my life... I'm going to do whatever you say from now on! I'll be grateful forever..."

"Thank you for trusting me so." V smiles.

"But, if I become a secret agent... how can I take Saeran?"

"About that..." V sighs, "For you to become a secret agent..."

"You have to say good bye to Saeran."

"What?"

V explains, "The agency will not accept you if you have a family."

"What...?" Saeyoung says in shock, "I... I can't... abandon Saeran, you know that!"

"I'm sure it's difficult for you. But... listen to my plan." V sighs, "It's inpossible for you to escape with Saeran. Your father will soon be able to do anything he wants in this country. Getting rid of his flaws will become very easy."

"You become a secret agent and live happily outside of your father's influence. And..."

"What about Saeran?!"

V explains his plan, "After you leave, Rika and I will take care of Saeran. We're going to make sure his father can't find him through a similar method."

"Saeran doesn't even know where the church is at. And mom will hurt him more if I leave!"

"Rika kept watch around your house to make a record of your mom's pattern... we're discussing how to get Saeran out."

Saeyoung stay silent, in doubt.

"I'll show you everything Rika wrote. We'll make sure to save Saeran. We really want to make both of you happy."

"I know that... but... I don't think I can leave without Saeran. He's my one and only brother!"

V sighs, "I know, but you'll have to decide someday."

"But abandoning Saeran is--!"

"You aren't abandoning him." V sternly says, "if it's too hard for you, can't you just think that you're leaving him to us?"

"...There's really no other way?"

"I wish there were... but this is the best I know. And... you'd better decide before your father's election." V sighs.

"If you trust me and Rika... please think about it."

"I... I will... just give me a week to think about it."

\----

Saeyoung opens the door to his house, hoping his mother wasn't awake at this time. He was thankful when he figures out she wasn't.

"Saeyoung! You're back." His brother greets, "you were out again. Were you at church?"

"Yeah." Saeyoung smiles, "Saeran can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Saeran asks.

"Would you be willing to study with me?"

"Of course! But hyung, I can't read..." Saeran says, sadly.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you everything you need to know! All I need you to do is learn from me."

"I... I'll try!"

"Good, now let's start!" Saeyoung optimistically says, as he brings out his book about computers.

"Hey, isn't that the book you always read?"

"Yeah, I'll be teaching you everything you need to know from this book." Saeyoung says, "We only have a week, so we have to learn quick!"

"A-a week? Isn't that two quick, Saeyoung...? What If I won't be able to learn in a week?"

"Don't worry, Saeran. I believe in you, and I want you to believe in yourself too. Have hope you can do it." Saeyoung pauses for a moment, "We're gonna escape, Saeran. And reading this book will help us."

"Just have hope, Saeran."


	2. 2 | Never Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe

_**Chapter 2 | Never Coming Back** _

A few days has passed, Saeyoung taught Saeran how to read and how to do math. And Saeran has already learned half of the book. That's when Saeyoung realised that his brother was a fast learner, so he didn't have to worry much.

But It took him a whole month to learn the entire book, and for Saeran only a few days. He was starting to doubt if Saeran was actually learning, or if he was just reading it and not absorbing the information.

"Hey, Saeran... are you sure you understand what you're reading?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Could I test you a bit to see if you learned?"

Saeran was a bit nervous, it looks like he wasn't sure if what he learned was right, but he also felt a bit confident about it.

He answers, "S-sure."

Saeyoung makes a 10 question quiz on paper, he made sure to give some hard questions, but also some basic questions, "Here, answer this as fast as you can." He hands Saeran the quiz.

Saeran started answering, and he stares at his paper intensely, and starts answering. He finishes in about 20 minutes which seems too long for a 10 question quiz, but would make sense since the majority of the questions were hard. He also gave some questions that he hasn't learned yet, but were similar to the topic he was currently on.

Saeran hands in his quiz, and Saeyoung starts to check it.

He was in shock when he got the total score...

Saeran got perfect! Saeyoung was expecting him to at least get 1 or 2 wrong.

"Amazing..." Saeyoung whispers in amazement.

"What happened? Did I fail?" Saeran says in worry.

"No, not at all!" Saeyoung says, as he hugs his brother, "You passed. You're so amazing, Saeran!"

"Did I really?! But... I didn't understand some of the questions..."

"That's okay!" Saeyoung smiles, "You did everything right! I couldn't be anymore proud of you..."

"Really?" Saeran smiles, "Thank you... I'm glad..."

\-----

It's been about a week since the talk with V, and now... Saeyoung has decided.

Today's the day... the day Saeran escapes.

"Saeran, listen to me. When mom is asleep, go outside. There's a blue haired man and a blonde woman waiting for you."

"O-okay..." Saeran says, "But what about you? Aren't you coming too?"

"I...I'll catch up, I promise." Saeyoung says, "Only one of us can go out at the moment."

"And the person going is you."

"But what about you..? What if you don't catch up?! What if you won't make it?!" Saeran cries, "W-What if mommy hurts you..."

"I'll be fine," Saeyoung smiles, "Don't worry, I'll find a way."

"I can't leave you, Saeyoung!" Saeran shouts, crying.

"Don't worry, Saeran." Saeyoung hugs him, "Even if we aren't together... we're connected to each other, that's why we're twins. You're me and I'm you, remember that..."

"Hyung..."

"Saeran, I love you." Saeyoung says.

Saeran cries, "Please... come back to me safe, Saeyoung..." he hugs his brother tighter, "I don't wanna leave you..."

"You won't, I'm always gonna be right here..." Saeyoung smiles sadly, "Now go on, mom is gonna wake up soon."

"Alright!" Saeran pulls out of the hug, grabs his bag, and runs off.

"I'll meet you on the other side, Saeran." Saeyoung says, he waves at him sadly.

\-----

Saeran ran outside as fast as he could and found a blue haired man and a blonde woman. He was assuming that they were the people Saeyoung was talking about.

V stares at Saeran that was running towards them, thinking why did Saeran come instead of his brother? That wasn't part of the plan...

"H-Hello..." Saeran greets, "Are you my brother's friends?"

"Yes... My name is V, and she's Rika." V says, "But where is your brother?"

V thinks, _'Did Saeyoung just replace himself with Saeran? Did he completely change the plan? It would sound like it because Saeyoung was in denial of leaving his brother behind, but I didn't think he was this crazy about him...'_

_'Does the kid even know anything about computers? Saeyoung probably taught him a few days ago, but still... a week is too short to finish an entire book about them...'_

"He said that he would catch up..."

"Oh, really?"

_'So he's expecting us to take him after we take Saeran... what a selfless thing to do.'_

"V, I have a question..." Saeran looks down, "He's never coming back, is he?"

**Author's Note:**

> Its so bad omg kill me pls


End file.
